Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features Dramatic Finish from FighterZ through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them are retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Others like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Game Modes *'General Story': The game's main stroy. *'Arcade Mode': The Arcade mode will be similar to Dragon Ball FighterZ's, but there'll be 4 optional routes on which players will fight 9 Random opponent teams to then fight against the boss of the route you've choosen, these routes are: **Justice Route **Susanoo Route **Shadow Labrys Route **Evil 21 Route *'Versus': Select your fighters and create your own dream match. *'Survival': Prove your worth against CPU by standing against Random teams until you lose. Difficult will increase with every battle won. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Training': The beginning of an skilled player is here. *'Options' Characters Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy **Forms: Base (main) **Dragon Install (Resonance Blaze only) *Ky Kiske *May *Baiken *Slayer *Dizzy *Millia Rage *Jam Kuradoberi *Faust *Ramlethal Valentine *Raven (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Jack-O' Valentine (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Johnny Sfondi (DLC) *Zato-1 (DLC) *Venom (DLC) BlazBlue *Ragna The Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion **Forms: Base (main) **Mu-12 (during Sword of Godslayer) *Rachel Alucard *Hazama Honoka *Hakumen *Iron Tager *Nu-13 *Tsubaki Yayoi **Forms: Izayoi (main) *Azrael *Jubei Mitsuyoshi (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Nine The Phantom (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Es (DLC) *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (DLC) *Kokonoe Mercury (DLC) Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau The Harvester *Merkava *Yuzuriha *Orie Ballardiae (DLC) *Erika Wagner (DLC) *Mika Returna (DLC) Arcana Heart *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Weiss *Scharlachrot *Eko *Zenia Valov (DLC) *Liesslotte Achenbach (DLC) *Catherine Kyoubashi (DLC) Persona 4 Arena *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Aigis **Forms: Base (main) **Extreme Orgia Mode (Resonance Blaze only) *Labrys *Chie Satonaka (DLC) *Akihiko Sanada (DLC) *Mitsuru Kirijo (DLC) Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Gran *Katalina Aryze *Charlotta Fenia *Lancelot *Ferry (DLC) *Lowain (DLC) *Ladiva (DLC) Dragon Ball FighterZ *Son Goku **Forms: Base (During his battle intro) ***Super Saiyan (main) ***Super Saiyan 3 (during Meteor Smash) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (during x10 Kaioken Kamehameha and Evolved Attack) *Vegeta **Forms: Super Saiyan (main) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***Super Saiyan Blue Evolved (during Final Explosion) *Cooler **4th Form (During his battle intro) **5th Form (main) *Android 21 **Forms: True Form (Good) (main) *Son Gohan (DLC) **Forms: Potential Unleashed (main) **Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan (Resonance Blaze only) *Piccolo (DLC) *Android 18 (DLC) RWBY *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long **Forms: Base (main) **Empowered State (Resonance Blaze and “Danger!” State) **Fully Empowered State (Resonance Blaze while in “Danger!” State) *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Fall *Weiss Schnee (DLC) *Blake Belladonna (DLC) *Adam Taurus (DLC) Bosses (Non-Playable) *Justice *Yuuki Terumi **Forms: Susanoo (main) *Shadow Labrys *Majin Android 21 **True Form (Cell Absorbed) (main) *Zamano’o **Forms: Super Susano’o Unit - Type Rose (main, mostly Sub-Boss) ***Eight Heads of Zamano’o (Final Boss, NPC) Stages *The 8th Rift ~ Original *Judgement Day ~ Original *Neo New York ~ Guilty Gear *Japan ~ Guilty Gear *Edinburgh MagicaPolis ~ Guilty Gear *May Ship II ~ Guilty Gear *Down Town ~ Guilty Gear *Colony ~ Guilty Gear *Heavens Edge ~ Guilty Gear *Arena ~ Guilty Gear *Central Organ Tower ~ Guilty Gear *Cathedral -Silent- ~ BlazBlue *Hanging Gardens ~ BlazBlue *Adventus ~ BlazBlue *Snow Town ~ BlazBlue *Lakeside Port ~ BlazBlue *Magic City of Ishana ~ BlazBlue *Last Train - Rail Station ~ BlazBlue *Forbidden Gate ~ BlazBlue *High-rise Building: Rooftop ~ Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection ~ Under Night In-Birth *Riverside Area ~ Under Night In-Birth *Sleeping Fountain Plaza ~ Under Night In-Birth *Clock Tower ~ Arcana Heart *Central Station ~ Arcana Heart *Kusatsu Hot Spring ~ Arcana Heart *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle ~ Arcana Heart *TV World Entrance ~ Persona 4 Arena *Yasogami High School Gate ~ Persona 4 Arena *Junes Food Court ~ Persona 4 Arena *Ring ~ Persona 4 Arena *Zinkenstill ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Port Breeze Archipelago ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *World Tournament Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Space Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Rocky Field ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *West City ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Abandoned Temple ~ RWBY *Beacon Academy (Grimm Attack) ~ RWBY *Amity Colosseum ~ RWBY *Vale City ~ RWBY Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:May-0.png|May File:Baiken.png|Baiken File:Sly image rev.png|Slayer File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Jam Kuradoberi-0.png|Jam Kuradoberi File:Faust-0.png|Faust File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine File:Raven.png|Raven File:JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine File:Johnny Sfondi.png|Johnny Sfondi File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 File:Venom.png|Venom BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama Honoka File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:1533488289015.png|Izayoi File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi File:1533488167796.png|Nine The Phantom File:Es.png|Es File:Celica A. Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Celica Ayatsuki Mercury File:Kokonoe Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Kokonoe Mercury Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau The Harvester File:1533488693415.png|Merkava File:1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae File:Erika Wagner.png|Erika Wagner File:1533488635308.png|Mika Returna Arcana Heart Arcana_Heart_3_Logo.png File:Heart Aino-0.png|Heart Aino File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Kamui.png|Kamui Tokinomiya File:Weiss.png|Weiss File:Scharlachrot-0.png|Scharlachrot File:Eko.png|Eko File:Zenia Valov.png|Zenia Valov File:Liseslotte.png|Lieselotte Achenbach File:Catherine Kyoubashi.png|Catherine Kyoubashi Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Labrys.png|Labrys File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:Akihiko Sanada (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Akihiko Sanada File:1533488770077.png|Mitsuru Kirijo Granblue Fantasy: Versus File:Top logo.png File:Gran.png|Gran File:Katalina.png|Katalina Aryze File:Charlotta.png|Charlotta Fenia File:Lancelot.png|Lancelot File:Ferry-0.png|Ferry File:Lowain.png|Lowain File:Ladiva.png|Ladiva Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Cooler-0.png|Cooler File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo File:Android 18.png|Android 18 RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose File:1518845765146.png|Yang Xiao Long Pyrrha Nikos-1.png|Pyrrha Nikos File:Cinder Fall-0.png|Cinder Fall File:Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna File:Adam Taurus-0.png|Adam Taurus Bosses (Non-Playable) File:Justice.png|Justice File:Susanoo.png|Susanoo File:Shadow Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys File:Evil Majin 21.png|Android 21 (Evil) Stages Original *The 8th Rift *Judgement Day Guilty Gear *Neo New York *Japan *Edinburgh MagicaPolis *May Ship II *Down Town *Colony *Heavens Edge *Arena *Central Organ Tower BlazBlue *Kagutsuchi Port *Cathedral -Silent- *Hanging Gardens *Adventus *Snow Town *Lakeside Port *Magic City of Ishana *Last Train - Rail Station *Forbidden Gate Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection *High-rise Building: Rooftop *Riverside Area *Sleeping Fountain Plaza Arcana Heart *Clock Tower *Central Station *Kusatsu Hot Spring *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle Persona 4 Arena *TV World Entrance *Yasogami High School Gate *Junes Food Court *Ring Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Zinkenstill *Port Breeze Archipelago *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Dragon Ball FighterZ *World Tournament Arena *Space Arena *Rocky Field *West City RWBY *Abandoned Temple *Beacon Academy (Grimm Attack) Soundtrack Gallery File:Guilty Gear Icon Collection.png|Guilty Gear Icons File:BlazBlue Icon Collection.png|BlazBlue Icons File:Under Night In-Birth Icon Collection.png|Under Night In-Birth Icons File:Arcana Heart Icon Collection.png|Arcana Heart Icons File:Persona 4 Arena Icon Collection.png|Persona 4 Arena Icons File:Granblue Fantasy Versus Icon Collection.png|Granblue Fantasy Versus Icons File:Dragon Ball FighterZ Icon Collection.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ Icons File:RWBY Icon Collection.png|RWBY Icons File:Etc Icon Collection.png|Ect. (Bosses, related titles and promotional material) Screenshots File:Goku & Yang Interaction.png|Goku and Yang's Interaction (DBFZ Goku Sprite by excahm) File:Yu & 21 vs Aigis & Ruby.jpg|Yu & Android 21 vs Aigis & Ruby (Android 21 Sprite by FMAkuma) File:Yuzuriha & Yosuke vs Dizzy & Merkava.jpg|Yuzuriha & Yosuke vs Dizzy & Merkava (Dizzy Sprite by FMAkuma) File:GGVBB RWBY Characters.png|Default RWBY characters (Pyrrha and Cinder's Sprites made by ZeroSenPie) Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *When Faust uses "Stimulating Fists of Annihilation" on his opponent, some characters got a facial references from other medias, including the earlier ones: ** Ragna’s face becoming like the bad wanted poster art of himself. ** Jin’s face becomes pissed like from the scene where Celica wants to feed a paralyzed right-armed Ragna. ** Hakumen’s eyes are coming from the body of Susano’o Unit armor, his eyes becomes wide in surprises. ** Yu and Yosuke’s face will become like what happened when they taste the Mystery Curry X made by Chie and Yukiko from Persona 4 Animation. While Yu’s case is mostly based on the episode where he and his other male friends were accused to trespassing the hot springs where their females friends were bathing there without reading the the hot spring they enter happens to be for all genders. ** Chie’s eyes will become visibly wrathful much like what happened during Shadow Kanji incident episode in Animation, and this time without glasses. ** Aigis will pop up a pair of toasted breads from her head while she shows her shocked reaction, this "secondary effect" is a reference to the meme "Aigis is Best Toaster". ** Goku’s face will become just like what happened upon being hit comically when he was a kid in the original series. ** Vegeta will be shocked in panic, similar to the one when seeing Yamcha rudely touches Beerus without realizing who he was on their first met. ** Piccolo’s face will be surprised, as if just like when he was evil and almost being sealed via Evil Containment technique by Kami-possessed Shen, but he manage to counterback to seal on Kami himself. ** Hyde and Linne’s expressions comes from the day where they met each other, with Linne got blushed in anger, while Hyde’s facial expression is from the scene where he is chocked Linne for short period in their first met for mistaken her for a boy. ** Pyrrha put the same derp face from RWBY Chibi's episode "Magnetic Personality" which is also a popular meme called "Pyrrha's Unholy Scream". *Sol and Noel are the only characters who have two themes, that is because their transformations have different songs (Ride The Fire and Sword of Doom II) Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:RWBY Category:Atlus Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:PC Category:French Bread Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Steam Category:Crossovers Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Cygames